


Sherlollipops - One Day

by MizJoely



Series: 221 Sherlollipops [22]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Sherlolly - Freeform, Vamplock, mermaid molly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1780159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr anonymous said: I wish there was a Vamplock with a mermaid!Molly... that'd be cool; weird but awesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlollipops - One Day

**Author's Note:**

> Cover art by the amazing sherlolly29.

 

It was an odd kind of happiness they’d found, but no one could deny that it was, indeed, happiness. Not even Malia’s skeptical father, who’d promised them that ‘one day’ he would harness his considerable magicks and give them a more permanent life together.

For now, Malia was content with her once-a-month meetings under the full moon with her handsome, brooding vampire lover. Once a month that same full moon’s rays gave her legs instead of a tail, and allowed her to walk on land, to lie with her lover, to feel the cool sand beneath their entwined forms. He took her blood so tenderly on those nights, starving himself the rest of the time so that his lips were tainted by no other, faithful to her as both man and vampire as he’d vowed centuries earlier.

And when the vague promise of ‘one day’ finally came, they were overjoyed; Malia and Sherrin would no longer have only a single night a month in each other’s arms, vampire and mermaid, but would be together as humans.

But alas, all magic comes with a price, and the price for them both was forgetfullness; instead of being transformed, they were instead reborn into human form, with human parents and human lives and no knowledge of their shared past. Not until they found one another and both loved at the same time in the same place would their memories - and their immortality - return.

Even with her father’s cautioning words ringing in her ears, Malia could hear nothing but the joyous pounding of her heart as she clasped her lover’s hands in hers and nodded her acceptance of the terms. He did the same, his eyes - so like the sea, blue-green, ever changing, the first thing about him that had captivated her - gazing into hers. “We’ll find one another,” Sherrin said confidently. “True love knows no barriers.”

Malia’s father sighed, but cast the spell as both had agreed, and resigned himself to his daughter’s heartbreak, for not even he knew if they would be reborn into the same time and place, or if they would ever find one another again.

**oOo**

Molly Hooper smiled as Sherlock Holmes strode into the morgue, John Watson as ever in tow. They’d cracked the fake Moriarty case, the Magnussen case had been quietly resolved in Sherlock’s favor, Mary Watson’s identity and her daughter Melody were safe; life was, for the moment at least, back to normal.

"Molly, are you busy for dinner tonight?"

Well, that hadn’t lasted long. With an internal sigh, Molly wondered what new case was involved. “I haven’t any plans, no,” she said, shedding her nitrile gloves and disposing of them in the nearest bin. “Just the three of us?” She nodded to indicate John.

Who, inexplicably, started to chortle, covering his mouth with his hand and shaking his head. “Sorry, no, not this time,” he finally said, then mumbled something about the cafeteria before trotting back out the door.

Molly gazed after him in confusion before looking at Sherlock. Who seemed as confused as she did…no, wait, that was wrong. He didn’t look confused, exactly, just a bit…uncomfortable. “Sherlock?” Molly asked. “What’s this about?”

"Dinner," he finally snapped, sounding irritated, although she got the feeling it was more at himself than at her. "You know, a restaurant, the two of us, possibly candlelight if I know Angelo," he added inexplicably.

"Sherlock Holmes, are you asking me on a date?" Molly interrupted him with a raised eyebrow.

He looked down, looked away, sighed mightly, clasped his hands behind his back and straightened his already correct posture before finally looking down his nose at her expectant face. “Yes,” he said through gritted teeth. “Obviously it was a bad idea, John has no idea what he’s talking about…”

He stopped talking when Molly crossed the room,threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. His arms moved to embrace her and he returned the kiss wholeheartedly. When it ended, Molly smiled up at him. “Took you long enough to come round,” she said, her voice gently teasing, but the love clear in her eyes. “You clot, I’ve been waiting for you ever since I broke it off with Tom. Mary said you just needed time, but honestly, I was beginning to think I…”

She fell silent with a gasp as memories of another life flooded into her mind. An appropriate way of putting it, she thought dazedly, as her life as a mermaid, daughter of the Sea King, settled into her mind as if she’d always known it.

Sherlock was undergoing the same thing, only it was his existence as a vampire he was struggling to come to terms with. A vampire who, one moonlit night after a battle with one of his own kind who had gone rogue and begun killing humans indiscriminately, had collapsed on the ocean shore and been saved by the very woman standing cradled in his loosened embrace. “Malia,” he said softly, wonderingly.

"Sherrin," she replied, lips curved in a brilliant smile, tears clouding her vision. She ignored them as she reached up to trace wondering fingers along his prominent cheekbones. "You look no different, my love; how could I not have known you?"

"Because I foolishly refused to allow myself to know you," he replied, then drew her to him for a kiss. Not a first kiss between new lovers, but the reverant kiss of lovers reunited after too long an absence.

It would take some getting used to, their old lives and their new, the memories jostling for dominance from time to time, but they would manage.

After all, now they had all the time in the world.


End file.
